Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor control device, a motor control system, and a control method for a motor control device.
Description of Background Art
JP 11-089285 A describes a regeneration method for a system including control devices to control multi-shaft motors, respectively, and a system controller to control each control device. In this system, regenerative load data obtained in each control device is transferred to the system controller, and the system controller changes a regenerative circuit operation level of each control device.
JP 2004-229376 A describes a processing method for regenerative power of inverter devices in a common bus system. In this processing method, when a voltage value of a DC voltage in one inverter device exceeds a regenerative braking start voltage, signals indicating that regenerative braking operation can be started are output to other inverter devices, thereby delaying start of regenerative braking operation of the one inverter device and the other inverter devices so that regenerative circuits of the respective inverter devices are operated simultaneously. The entire contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.